


Все вокруг нервничают (а нам с тобой хорошо)

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: написано по заявке kittiaras: “Хочу кэпостарковый х/к. Чтобы сперва холодно, потом тепло”





	

Тут громко и виновато звякнула подвеска внедорожника. И Тони такой:   
– Трам-пам-пам, кажется, приехали!  
Стив несколько обеспокоенно поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. А чего говорить? Лес до небес и грязный предвесенний снег – по уши. На многие мили вокруг.  
– Ненавижу Канаду, – обреченно пробормотал Тони.  
– Может, пешком дойдём?  
Тони поглядел на Стива как на сумасшедшего.   
А ведь и вправду – всё хорошо начиналось. Замечательно. Весело, сказал им Фьюри, будет. И познавательно.

***  
Джеймс Барнс поглядел на часы в двадцать пятый раз за последние тридцать минут. Мог бы и не глядеть. Знал, что запаздывают.  
– Тридцать минут, – заметила Наташа, – ещё не повод дёргаться. У них есть пять часов по стандартному протоколу.  
– Сигнал пропал, – напомнил Джеймс.  
– И такое случается.  
Джеймс кивнул и снова посмотрел на часы.

***  
Пробраться на страшно засекреченную суперохраняемую базу ГИДРЫ и запустить в её сеть вирус? Ха! Трижды ха! Этим Тони развлекался, развлекается и будет развлекаться в свободное от по-настоящему сложных дел время.   
Он ответил:  
– И ладно. Только дайте мне Кэпа. Он будет вроде фактора внезапности. Все примутся разглядывать его звёздно-полосатые колготки. А после мы улетим в закат.  
– В полдень, – педантично поправил Фьюри. – Улететь нужно в полдень. Необходимо, чтобы вы уложились в два часа.   
Кажется, что-то там не понравилось в плане Барнсу, но Барнс этот нервирует. Он нашёлся и сделался Роджерсу – Стиву – тенью. Мрачной злой тенью. И держит свечку над Роджерсовым изголовьем. Что жутко.  
В том числе потому, что Барнс – ну, зловещий. Он убивает в Тони всякую надежду. На некоторые вещи. А Роджерс смотрит на Барнса глазами счастливой дворняги, внезапно обретшей собственную будку, сладкую косточку и цепь.  
– Только я и Кэп, – решил Тони. – Буду считать это свиданием!  
Роджерс прелестно покраснел и принялся тереть шею.

***  
– До точки сбора всего три мили, – через две минуты молчания заметил Стив.  
– За окном двадцать градусов ниже нуля. По Цельсию. По Фаренгейту – минус четыре, а по Кельвину вообще двести пятьдесят три. По шкале Реомюра выйдет… Хм, минус шестнадцать?  
– Тони. Три мили.  
– Мы не дойдём, – печально ответил Тони. – Три мили – четыре и восемьдесят три сотых километра. Округляя. Пять тысяч двести восемьдесят ярдов. Четыре тысячи восемьсот двадцать восемь метров. Две целых шесть десятых морских мили…  
– Тони.  
– Мы не дойдём, Стив. И я не сумею завести чёртов драндулет. Лучше бы его Хаммер собирал. Если бы собирал Хаммер, я бы его просто разобрал и собрал заново. Пусть Хаммер и идиот, но на материалах никогда не экономил. Но это же дерьмо, Стив. Совершеннейшее китайское дерьмо!  
И тут случился снегопад.

***  
– ДЖАРВИС сказал, что не может засечь сигнал. Так вообще бывает, чтобы ДЖАРВИС – не мог?  
– К моему глубочайшему сожалению, сэр, такое бывает в одном случае из десяти тысяч.  
Джеймс сжал металлические пальцы в кулак.   
– А их последнее местоположение?  
ДЖАРВИС молчал почти целую минуту. Потом с почти человеческим удивлением сообщил:  
– Любые данные о местопребывании сэра и капитана Роджерса за последние сутки удалены из всех имеющихся баз данных.

***  
Снег упал стеной. Разом сделалось темно, непроглядно и дико. Залепило стёкла, а “дворники” не справлялись и только обреченно подрагивали. Всё – в беззвучии. За пределами автомобиля, верно, свистело и выло. Стиву же казалось, будто оглох.  
Его, конечно, знобило. Не так чтобы очень. И не слишком волновало происходящее. Он смотрел в мельтешение и шевелил губами – снегопад, снег, лёд, холод, сон.  
На базе ГИДРЫ Тони запустил в локальную сеть компьютерный вирус, а сам заразился вполне себе обычным человеческим. И Стив заразился. И, быть может, ДЖАРВИС (но он ведь не человек? так и Стив – суперсолдат) – поскольку отключился и больше не отвечает.  
– Нас всё равно в конце концов найдут, – сказал Стив. – Только вдруг они тоже заразятся? Вдруг мы все умрём?  
Впрочем, это его тоже мало трогало.

***  
– Ну, мы же знаем, где располагается база? И у Старка есть его летающая жестянка, значит, точно не пропадут? – не слишком уверенно предположил Бартон.   
– Возможно, как раз “жестянки” у Старка сейчас и нет. Он вышел бы на связь, – не утешила Романофф.  
Джеймс теперь уже боялся и хотел что-то срочно сделать, чтобы Стив возвратился домой. Потому что не может же Стив второй раз замёрзнуть. Да к тому же – в грёбаной Канаде.

***  
Тони сейчас усердно думает. Он не очень-то верит в чудеса – и никогда не верил. Оттого понимает: спасать придётся себя самому. И хорошо, когда сам себя спасаешь. Плохо – когда от тебя зависят жизни других людей. Ещё хуже: когда это жизнь Стива. Ведь, например, Инсена Тони спасти не сумел. А Инсен был очень важен. Стив, правда, ещё важней. Почему Стив ещё важней?  
Вспоминает все мелочи: вот ДЖАРВИС обрушил первую линию защиты – и двери распахнулись; вот Стив вырубил какого-то парня наигуманнейшим образом – тот и не пикнул; вот мчались по коридорам. Вторая линия обвалилась через три минуты. Серверная располагалась пятью уровнями ниже: длинные коридоры, множество дверей, глухие лестничные пролеты и тревожный масляно-жёлтый свет.  
Тони не выпускал Роджерса из виду – попробуй только выпустить. Нарвётся. И когда Тони уже подрубился к локалке и даже сделал всё, чего хотел Фьюри (и немножечко того, что не хотел; и самую малость – того, что прямо запрещал)... В тот момент случился “пшик!”. Может, даже “пшшшииииииик!”.  
В общем, жидкость плеснулась Тони в лицо. Не особенно озаботился, потому что доверял системе фильтрации своего костюма. Вспомнил про Стива, у которого нет фильтров.  
А ДЖАРВИС сказал: “Сэр, микроорганизмы. Возбудители неидентифицированного заболевания. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону заражения. Пожалуйста…”  
“ДЖАРВИС?” – переспросил Тони. Не получил ответа.   
Может, из-за того, что электромагнитный импульс вырубил системы жизнеобеспечения костюма. И тогда Стив – ах! – вскрыл костюм вручную.   
После они бежали. И ехали на грёбаном китайском вездеходе.

***  
– Я разнесу базу, – ровно сообщил Джеймс.  
Наташа решительно кивнула:  
– Ладно. Отлично. Замечательная идея. Лучшая из тех тупых идей, которые обычно приходят в твою прожаренную голову. Я с тобой.  
– Мы можем просто… ну, просто искать на базе. И рядом. И… И класть на Фьюри.  
– Не рекомендую, сопляк, – веско возразил Фьюри, являясь будто бы из ниоткуда (возможно, с потолка). Его чёрный кожаный плащ зловеще развевался (этого развевания Джеймс никогда толком объяснить себе не мог). – Прибором не вышел – на меня класть. Но в целом план одобряю. Роджерса жалко. А неподконтрольный Старк попросту опасен для планеты. И ближнего космоса, пожалуй.

***  
Теперь сидят в снегопаде.  
– Наверно, такой вирус: мне совершенно не хочется ни о чем волноваться. То есть я понимаю, что вокруг – первостатейное дерьмо...  
– Да нет, – отвечает Стив, – довольно красиво. Вокруг. Я не слишком люблю снег, но снежинки замечательные. Я прочитал в Сети, будто в природе не существует двух одинаковых...  
И чихает.   
Интересно, где он видит снежинки в глухом сером месиве. Тони, впрочем, плевать. Стив сидит рядом, совсем близко. Потрогать пальцем. Как ребёнок с аккуратным ужасом трогает лягушку. Стив не лягушка – гораздо лучше. Но при мысли о “потрогать” в Тони всегда поднимается аккуратный ужас: Стив не для троганий. Он, пожалуй, врежет Тони. “Не бей меня, пожалуйста”, – хочет попросить Тони. Но вместо этого говорит:  
– И будем так сидеть? Пока не замёрзнем насмерть?  
– Или пока нас не убьёт вирус, – пожимает плечами Стив.  
Тони ощущает обессиленность и ватную слабость. Так что допускает – вирус убьёт. Не просто же он так. В лицо-то.  
Тони спрашивает себя: если не сейчас, то когда уже?

***  
Джеймс испытывал отчаяние. От снежного мельтешения казалось: нечем дышать и съёживается пространство.   
– На месте, – с трудом выдохнул в коммутатор.

***  
У Стива губы потрескались и обветрились. Он их облизывает и закусывает, когда смотрит на Тони – пристально и… странно?  
– Что?  
Стив хрипло смеётся.  
– Вспомнил. Когда в Риверсайде повылазили эти большие мыльные пузыри. И один попытался… попытался...  
– Трахнуть он тебя попытался.   
– Да нет же. Просто так выглядело.  
– Ага. Он тебя придавил и пыхтел. Отвратительно.  
Тони передергивает от одних только воспоминаний. Попытка сношения гигантского мыльного пузыря повышенной прочности с Капитаном Америкой. Который тоже почти титановый, иначе бы...  
– Ты испугался. Ты ведь испугался?  
– Он чуть не размазал тебя в лепешку, – бормочет Тони.  
– Это ты его – в лепешку. И меня – почти что. Так к себе прижимал, когда нёс.  
– Я. Просто. Ну, знаешь, когда думаешь, что у тебя в руках мёртвый Капитан Америка. Несколько. Огорчает?  
Стив снова облизывает свои чёртовы губы.

***  
“Сигнал зафиксирован”, – сообщил в наушник ДЖАРВИС.  
Хорошо. Отлично. А Джеймс шёл убивать. И спину ему прикрывала Наташа. Что тоже замечательно. Знать бы ещё, что Стив жив.

***  
У Тони внутри всё воет и стонет: специально ты что ли?! мучаешь?!  
– Удивительно, – продолжает Стив. – Я сейчас совсем ничего не боюсь. Представляешь? Совсем. Ничего.   
– А обычно боишься? – чужим голосом спрашивает Тони.  
– Да. Многого.   
Пожимает плечами. Так что задевает Тони. И оказывается очень близко (хотя в салоне грёбаного китайского автомобиля деться-то особо некуда – в любом случае).  
– Я всегда боюсь. Что Баки погибнет. Снова. Что случится война. Опять. Что кого-нибудь не спасу. В который раз. А теперь – ты появился.  
– Я? Боишься… меня?  
Теперь все окна совершенно залепило, поэтому кажется, что мир сузился до тесных и душных пределов автомобиля. Тони выдыхает, крепко сцепляет зубы и проводит пальцами по обветренным Стивовым губам. Что ему остается?

***  
– Нашла! – закричала Наташа.

***  
Стив не дает в зубы и не ломает Тони руку. Он всхлипывает, будто это Тони его ударил. И болезненно шепчет:  
– Да. Да. Да. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, то меня уже не хватит. Ну, понимаешь, не хватит пережить. Есть же какие-то пределы, за которыми люди заканчиваются. И ты не должен… Не должно ничего случаться. Не с тобой.   
– Ага.  
Тони занят. Он шарит у Стива под курткой. Исследует горячую кожу. Потому что у него тоже есть пределы, и Стив их определенно преодолел.  
Ну а после они целуются и ничего не говорят. Тони чувствует, что глубоко болен, что очень горячо, что воздуха не хватает, что вата и слабость никуда не делись.   
Но. Катись оно всё. Все умирают, и Тони когда-нибудь. Не о чём думать.

***  
– Вижу, – отозвался Джеймс. – ДЖАРВИС?  
– Вероятно, живы. Глубина снежных покровов – более десяти дюймов. 

***  
Их спасают. Сволочи.  
Стив со спущенными штанами и грипп. Все вокруг чем-то озабочены. Нервны и смущены. Сами виноваты. Будто никогда не видали спущенных штанов. Будто никогда никого не любили.  
А на очередной заседаловке Фьюри строго спросит, что же пошло не так, и Тони ответит:  
– Всё, всё пошло не так! Но так – даже лучше.  
Стив же. Стоит любого гриппа.


End file.
